Viva la Easton
by DeadlyPrecious
Summary: Bella and the gang go to Easton Acadamy. Kind of a twilight/ private crossover, but you don't need to read private. Basically they are the most popular kids there. They are livin' the life, but everyone knows drama always finds a way to creep in... ExB
1. Chapter 1

_Ok well I guess I will start off by saying my name is Bella Swan. I attend the luxurious school, Easton Academy. I have two best friends and they are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. We basically complete each other and are nothing without the other. I am president of our dorm Billings, and it's the best and most exclusive dorms on campus._

_I also have the best boyfriend in the world, Edward Cullen who is Alice's brother. Also, 2 of my other best friends are Emmett Cullen, who is Edward older brother and Jasper Whitlock._

_Basically, we are Easton roalty and all the other students want to be us and bow down to us. Not to sound conceded, but it true. I have power over everyone at this campus and love it. Most of the time I will be nice, unless you give me a reason not to be._

_My father and mother arnt like most parents who send their kids to boarding school. My dad is a great doctor in California with Edward's father._

_Edward and I have been friends since birth. When we were about 12, almost 13 we realized that our relationship was meant to be more than friends, which we are both very greatful for. When we told everyone we were dating they all yelled "Bout Time!"_

_Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. All of our parents live in the same neighborhood back in California while we are here in Easton, Connecticut. We all love it here though, its so close to Boston and us Billings girls can get the Headmaster to give into anything we want to do almost. _

_What can I say… I love my life_

_Ok so this is kinda just the intro. The other chapters will be__** much**__ longer and interesting. If you think it's worth continuing, please review! I guess it's a little bit of a twilight and private crossover, "Private" locations and such and "Twilight" characters and stuff like that. Ok Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this is the official first chapter of Viva la Easton. I really hope you guys like it. **

I was standing at my bathroom counter (the one in California) and started thinking about tomorrow.

Tomorrow is our first official day back at Easton. It's the beginning of the year and we are seniors. Last year me, Alice, and Rose were expelled for skipping finals and leaving campus without permission. But, lucky our fathers are_ very_ good negotiators, so we were let back in without question after each of them donated $1,000,000. No one at school besides Edward, Jasper, and Emmett know that we are coming back and I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face.

Thanks God Billings hadn't elected another president yet, so I was guaranteed my spot back. I love being president of Billings, but I mostly love Edward. I can't wait to see him today.

"Bella! Come on lets go shopping for our perfect back to school outfit!" Alice screamed. I internally groaned. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping, but finding that perfect outfit will be hard. And it's shopping…with Alice. I like to shop, but not for 10 hours straight. Well at least Edward, my love, was coming.

"Shut up alice! I'm coming geez." I said and laughed. "Ha-ha, here that Eddie, she's coming." Emmett said with a laugh and I could practically here everyone rolling their eyes at him while Edward gave him a death glare. I walked out of my bathroom to find Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett all waiting for me and chuckled.

Edward walked up to me and kissed me gently and lovingly.

"I missed you." He whispered against my lips.

"I missed you too." I replied with a smile.

"God, don't make me gag, you saw each other not even 12 hours ago!" Emmett said from the chair in the corner of my room, which earned him a smack in the head from Rosalie. "Dude, shut up." Edward said with a laugh. Edward held me close to him and I rested my head on his chest while we all discussed where we would go today. We stole kisses and 'I love you's' every few minutes, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Emmett and Rosalie were most public about their sexual relationships, Edward and I were the sweet madly in love couple – the others are as well, but have different ways of showing it.-, and Alice and Jasper were a mix.

"Ok, can we get going already?" I asked.

"You just want to make out with Edward in the car." Alice giggled and I playfully threw a pillow at her."

I playfully sighed and said "You caught me." While Edward hugged me to him tighter. We all walked out of my house and into Alice's Porsche. All of us couldn't fit, so Rose and Emmett took his jeep. Normally I drive my range rover, but Alice insisted she drive this time and after about 30 minutes of arguing, she finally won when Edward told me my car was low on gas anyways.

Edward pulled me into his lap once Alice was speeding away. He kissed me softly once…twice…three times before saying "I love you."

"I love you too baby." I said with a smile and he looked at me with a smile that matched mine. One of the things I love about Edward was that he was always so polite. He didn't push me and we both felt the same way about things. Things continued like that through the remainder of the ride and we hopped out when we got to the huge mall.

The first store Alice pulled us into was Saks. We all went off with our significant other to look for outfits for a while.

"Do you need to get clothes too?" I asked Edward

"No, I got all of them last time we went shopping" laughed and I joined him. I went roaming around the store with him trying on different outfits, but none seemed right.

"Bella" Edward called.

"Yea?"

"I think that this dress would look stunning on you." He told me. He handed me the dress he was holding and I surveyed it. Did he know me or what? This dress was perfect.

I smiled up at him and said "It's perfect baby, thank you for finding it."

"Anytime love." He said and kissed me sweetly. I found everything else I needed for tomorrow and we headed over to the checkout counter. I put my stuff on the counter and got out my credit card, but Edward was already handing the sales women his card.

"Edward! No, it's too much, I will pay for it."

"Love, please, I want to." He pleaded. I shoved my card toward the sales women and said "Here take this card." Then Edward said "No, take this card." And she looked at us hesitantly because she didn't know who's to take.

"Bella please?" he said and leaned down to kiss me softly, knowing what that did to me. I sighed in defeat and put my card back and look up to see Edward smiling triumphantly.

"I'll be right back love, will you get my card for me?" he asked and I said ok.

The sales women looked to be in her 40's and I was very happy she wasn't drooling over Edward.

"Not that I'm trying to be rude or hit on him, but I would have given in too after that!" she said with a laugh and I laughed with her. I looked at my watch and it said it was 12:15 and our plane leaves at 4:00

**

We were all at the air port with our parents saying our goodbyes.

"By mom and dad, I'll be home for thanksgiving."I told them a little sad to leave, but used to it by now. Most parents would be angry at me for what I did last semester, and they were for a while, but they are very forgiving.

We all bored the plane and found our seats. Our parents had arraigned it so we were all by each other, but set beside our boyfriends/ girlfriends.

The plane ride was fun we all talked about what we wanted to do this year, our classes, off campus trips and of coursei…parties. We got off and headed to our car that was there to take us to our hotel. We would be staying there tonight and head to Easton tomorrow.

i


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok so if you haven't, will you please go back and check the ending of the last chapter, because I edited the grammar on the whole chapter, but changed the end. Thanks.**

We walked up to the sleek black limo that was waiting for us outside of the airport. The driver came out and greeted us with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Henry, I will be you driver today and for you trip tomorrow for Easton." He said in a happy voice that didn't sound fake. It's nice to meet people like him who aren't fake. I studied him and he looked to be about in his mid-50s.

We all smiled at him and said our hellos. He shook the boys' hands and tipped his hat to us girls. We all spilled into the car and began chatting to each other. Today was Edward and I's 6th anniversary. We have been dating since 7th grade. Edward and I decided to wait until marriage to have sex. We want it to be special.

I felt Edward lean in to whisper in my ear and he said. "Are you excited for tonight love?" referring to us going out to dinner in Boston.

"Of course. I can't wait." I replied with a smile and kissed him gently. He truly is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Unlike most teenage couples, we are comfortable talking about marriage, we welcome it even. I think that's because we have known since we first got together that we will never leave each other's side, and will be together forever.

"What are you thinking about love?" he asked with a smile and genuine curiosity. We were at the end of the limo by ourselves so we could have a conversation without them over hearing.

"Us. And how we aren't afraid to talk about marriage." I said with a laugh. He smiled and picked up my left hand kissing my ring finger.

"Yes, someday I will put a ring on this finger." He murmured.

"And that day, I will gladly accept." I said and kissed him with all the passion I was feeling for him. God, I loved him so much. He gently cupped my neck with his strong hand and pulled away smiling. I smiled back at him and to others we probably looked like goofy smiling idiots, but we really don't care. He stared into my eyes with his smoldering emerald green eyes.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too."

"Hey you too, stop being all cute and come join us in an exciting game of truth or dare." Jasper yelled and he said the last part in a fancy British accent that made us all go into hysterics. We scooted down to their end of the limo so we could join.

"Ok so you know the rules, if you don't do the dare, we will just make up a worse one that you have to do or you have to kiss the next person, that you don't know, you see." Emmett said in a hurry, eager to start the game. We all laughed at his hurry to start the game.

"I'll go first." Alice said in her pixie voice. "Hummm… Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said with a smile.

"Ok. I dare you to… take off your shirt, and stand on the seat so you are sticking out the sun window, and scream 'I love Bella Swan and Alice Cullen is the best sister ever!!!' and then beat you chest like king Kong" Alice said with a laugh.

Edward laughed and started taking off his shirt. Oh God. Alice must be trying to kill me. He got up on the seat and did his dare.

He climbed back into his seat and put his shirt back on, much to my disappointment. Since Edward just went, it was his turn now.

I had a feeling he was going to get back at Emmett for the comment about me in the bathroom yesterday.

"Emmett, truth or dare." He asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Dude, do you even have to ask? DARE!" he boomed. Normally we would tell him to lower his voice, but none of us saw any point in it anymore.

Edward leaned over into the cooler that was built into the limo and pulled out a six back of root beer, which he knew Emmett hated.

Emmett got a horrified look in his eyes. "I dare you to drink all of this, in 10 minutes."

"What?! Dude, that's not fair?! What's the alternative?" he asked. Wow that's a big word for him. Emmett's a really smart guy, but he has weird ways of showing it. The reason Emmett, Edward, and Alice are all in the same grade is because Edward and Alice are twins, and Emmett's birthday is in December, so he had to wait another year to start school.

"To drink all of this in 7 minutes."

"Fine, I'll do the 10 minutes." He moped and grabbed the root beer. We all doubled over in hysterics while we watch him drink it and mutter curse words at us.

He finished in 12 minutes, but he looked like he was about to puke so Edward let it slide. We were about to start again, but we felt the limo come to a stop. Harry came over and opened the door for us.

I noticed the hotel that my dad booked for all of us (it was his turn) was The Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Boston. It's very pretty. (Link on profile) We all walked up to our rooms at the very top of the hotel.

Normally the pairings would be Me, Alice, and Rose, then all the boys in another room, we figured this would be our last night to be alone, so we mine as well share with our boyfriends.

I walked into the hotel hand in hand with Edward. While the others were getting the luggage out of the car, we were going to check everyone in. We walked up to the check in counter and the female receptionist eyed Edward very closely. Women always did this and it's really annoying.

"Can I help you?" she asked Edward.

He looked uncomfortable and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yes, we are checking in. Swan is the last name." he told her.

"Ok. Here are you key cards. Also if you need _anything_ at all, please call me; I'm on shift all night long."

"I am 100% sure that I will be more than ok with my beautiful girlfriend." He said and kissed me. She looked at me and I glared and she immediately looked scared. One thing about me was I had a _mean_ glare.

Everyone had our bags in the building by then and the bellhop was taking our things to our rooms.

"Bella, when you're ready, come over to our room so we can keep you company while you get ready ok?"

"K alice, I'll be there in 10." I told her with a smile.

I put my stuff in the room and went to brush my teeth in the bathroom.

This year, Edward and I decided not to give each other the normal gift, but it had to have sentimental value to it. I was going to give him a sketch I did on a poster size piece of art paper. The sketch is of our first kiss. We thought we had been alone on the beach, but apparently Alice and Rose had been there spying on us and they took a picture.

I grabbed my dress that was in a dress bag so Edward couldn't see it, my shoes, and gave Edward a kiss goodbye telling him I would see him tonight. We had reservations at Barolo Ristorante.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Alice's door. She opened it with a smile and pulled me into the room.

"Let me see your dress Bella!!!!!" Rosalie shrieked. Alice had gone with me to get it, but Rose was with Emmett that day.

I laughed and pulled it out of the bag. The dress was beautiful. It was emerald green, the same as Edward's eyes, and it was a v-neck. It didn't go to low though. The thick straps are gathered at the shoulders and it is semi- form fitting at the top, but form fitting at the hips. **(Link on profile.) **

I am the clumsiest person in the world, but I have trained myself well to walk in heels. My shoes are black high heeled sandals. I curled my hair, with Alice's help in the back while Rose did my makeup. Then I went to go get dressed. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and I was ready to go. Rose had done an excellent job on my makeup, going with the smoky eyes look.

Finally I heard a knock on the door and rushed to answer it. I heard a sharp intake of breath as he looked me over. "Bella, you look stunning." He said and kissed me sweetly.

We got on the elevator and walked to the limo, which drove us to the restaurant.

Once we were seated Edward said, "Happy anniversary love." With a big smile, and I couldn't help the big goofy grin that spread across my face.

"Happy anniversary baby." I said and gave him a kiss.

--

We were kissing passionately while he fumbled with the key card. Finally he got the door open and we got in. he shut the door and backed me into a wall kissing my neck and lips. I started walking him back until he hit the dresser and a vase fell off and broke.

He mumbled against my lips "We'll get it later." And I just nodded. Then there was a loud knock on our door. "Hey you too, stop it; we can hear you from our room. We don't need any baby Cullen's any time soon." Rosalie joked.

They all knew about our decision to wait until marriage, but hey relentlessly teased us about it. We laughed and decided it was best to stop before we got too carried away.

"Would you like to open gifts now?" he asked and I nodded. We both went and got our gifts for the other and went over to the bed and lay in each other's arms while we opened our gifts.

"You first." I said to Edward.

I handed him his package and watched as he opened it. I heard his gasp and saw his beautiful wide smile and knew immediately that he loved it.

"Bella, this is beautiful, thank you so much love."

"I'm glad you like it." I said with a smile.

"Now you open yours." He said and handed me a small box.

I opened it and gasp. It was a beautiful charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful Edward, I love it." I said and started looking at the charms.

"The silver duck is for when I asked you to be my girlfriend at the duck pond, the coffee is for where we went on our first date to the coffee shop, then the Mexico beach charm is for where we had our first kiss." He explained to me.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and kissed him gently. The rest of the night went on much like this and before we knew it, we were asleep in each other's arms.

--

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

I hit the alarm clock to shut it up and I heard Edward chuckle.

"It's time to get up love, we don't want to be late." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and kissed my shoulder while I tried to hide under the covers. I heard him laugh and he rolled on top of me and began tickling me relentlessly.

I started laughing hysterically, trying to stop him, but that did no good.

"Ok! I'll get up!" I said with a laugh, and a little out of breath. He rolled off of me and said "Good girl."

I got up and did my daily routine. Then I went over to the closet and pulled out my dress. It was turquoise and it has flutter sleeves and it was pure silk. Then I got my shoes on and they were powder peal patent leather pumps. They even had a cute little star on the side. I went over to the desk and grabbed my purse. It was a black Chloe purse with double top handles. I then pulled on the beautiful charm bracelet that Edward gave me last night.** (All links on profile)**

We all met in the lobby about a 1 ½ later. The drive to Easton was quite and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing… Here it goes

We got out of the car once we were at Easton, and there were people there who would take all of our bags to our rooms for us. I saw Edward slip them a tip and smiled at him while I took his hand.

"Don't worry love, it will be fine." He said and rubbed soothing circles on my hand.

We walked through the gates and everyone there froze.

**A/n: do you like it? Please review!! Criticism welcome!! But nothing too mean, it needs to be constructive please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 4!**

When everyone froze, we all jus smirked and kept walking. It was a beautiful day today. The trees all around campus were bright green and the sky a clear blue. I looked around at the buildings I once thought I would never see again.

I was really hoping I didn't trip in these heels, but I knew Edward wouldn't let me fall. He must have noticed the apprehension on my face, even though I hid it well, because he dropped my hand and put his arm securely around my waist.

As we continued walking up to the office, I glanced over at Alice and rose to see if they looked nervous…they did. But it wasn't very noticeable, I'm sure if I didn't know them so well, I wouldn't of been about to detect it.

I felt Edward's grip become tighter on my waist when we walked past that vile Mike Newton, whose face looked like Christmas had come early. He had been in love with me since 9th grade. I try to be nice to him, but then he just gets the wrong idea. Edward can't stand him, and to be honest, neither can the rest of us.

It's not just because he is in love with me, but he is just plain creepy. He will just sit there and stare at me Alice, and Rose in class. We walked up the steps to the administrative building to check in and get our schedules, and there was quite a long line since it was the first day. When we walked in, all the students turned to look at us then most of their eyes turned as wide as saucers. Come on people, it's not like we murdered someone!

We calmly took our places in line and me and Edward started talking to each other. He cupped his hand around my cheek and said "Are you nervous love?"

"A little. I know there is no reason to be but I am." I told him honestly. He just smile and said "You will do fine. My dad called and we all have most of our classes with at least one of us."

That made me feel a lot better and I smiled up at him. I stood on my tip toes so I could place a kiss on his lips and he leaned down so it would be easier. He was about 6'2 and I was 5'4.

I broke the kiss before we got in trouble and leaned in to his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and put his face in my hair.

"Break it up you two!" Emmett boomed in his 'authority' voice. We just laughed and broke apart and Edward jokingly punched Emmett's arm. The boys live in Ketler dorm. It's kinda like Billings, but you don't get voted in, the headmaster just knows to put you in there.

"Bella, we are going to have so much fun this year!!" Alice shrieked, earning a few glares from adults.

"Yea, but let's not skip finals this time." I laughed and Alice and Rose laughed too.

"We have to have a fat phoebe party tonight!" Rose insisted.

"Maybe next week. You know that we would get kicked out for good if they caught us. It's too soon." I told her. She thought about it for a minute then agreed.

We were next in line and Edward and I went first. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." He told the secretary who was new.

She stared for a minute with her mouth slightly open but snapped out of it when Jasper cleared his throat with a smirk and I shot him a 'thank you' look.

"Oh…umm…here is your schedule Mr. Cullen. Oh and there is a new boy in Ketler, he will be your new roommate."

"What? Jasper has been my roommate since 9th grade."

"Well, he will be rooming with you brother."

"Ok…who's my roommate?" he asked hesitantly. She started looking on the computer then said "Michael Newton."

I felt my jaw drop and looked at her with wide eyes. I looked at Edward and he had the same expression, but it was mixed in with rage.

"No, he can't be my roommate?! The Headmaster knows that!" he told her and I could see him starting to get even more pissed so I grabbed his and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Well, there is a new Headmaster this year." She said getting irritated.

He stood there for a minute, probably deciding what to do next. "Fine." He said and she handed me my schedule and we turned to leave.

"Oh miss swan?" she called.

"Yes?"

"The headmaster would like to see you before first period tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked

"He didn't say." She said curtly. Bitch.

"Ok."

We walked out of the office hand in hand. "God, I can't believe he is my roommate!" Edward fumed.

"I know, but It might not be that bad, because really, how often are you in there?" I told him

He thought about it for a minute and said "Maybe your right, but he knows that you will come to my room often, so he will purposefully stay in the room. How did he even get into Ketler?!"

I had to laugh at that one. Who ever put him in there must be stupid. He stopped walking and backed us into the wall. He leaned down and started kissing my neck. "So you think this is funny?" he asked

"A little." I admitted. He sighed and backed away. I saw a look on his face that I rarely ever saw…defeat. I stopped us walking this time. I stood in front of him and put my hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry baby." I said and hugged him around the waist. He hugged me back while saying "It's not your fault, it's just I really hate him. The way he looks at you, like you are a piece of meat…" he said.

I wanted a subject change, to lighten the mood and said "do you want to unpack first or should I?" he looked relived for the subject change and said "I guess I will."

I just nodded and we started walking towards Ketler. I nudged him with my shoulder, "Hey, relax." And squeezed his hand tighter. We walked in and went straight to the elevator. When we got to his room, we could hear music inside and knew mike was already here. Edward groaned then opened the door.

"Bella!" mike screamed "It's so great to see you again!" then he ran over to give me a hug.

"Hi, mike" I said curtly.

"So, me and Cullen are roommates now, so we get to spend more time together!"

I know it was mean, but it just blurted out and I couldn't help it. "Get off of me! We are not friends and NEVER will be! Now get off me!"

I felt horrible instantly when him and edward stared at me in shock. He just ran out of the room. I groaned and flopped down on edward's bed.

"Bella-"

"Edward, I don't want to hear it right now."

"No, I'm trying to tell you that your on mikes bed." Edward said laughing

I screamed and juped up and edward took me in his arms. He was still laughing and I mumbled into his chest "It's not funny!"

"Sorry love, but it kinda is."

"I feel bad about what I said. He didn't deserve it."

"Bella, yes he did. If you heard what he told me about you one day, you wouldn't be thinking that. He's just lucky Emmett was there to hold me back." He said getting angry.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Something that even Emmett has better sense than to say." He explained

I just nodded and decided to drop the subject for now. I sat down on Edward's bed this time. He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap, stoking my hair softly. We heard loud laughter, then Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose walked in.

"What were you screaming about Bella? We heard it all the way in the courtyard." Emmett asked.

Edward told them about me yelling at mike and then laying on his bed and everyone started cracking up laughing.

"Damn Bells, I didn't think you had it in you!" Emmett said and everyone just laughed again.

I love my friends.

**A/N: ok I know, crappy way to end the chapter, please don't hurt me! I would like to get at least 10 reviews please!!!**

_Next chapter… who will get kicked out of Billings? What does the headmaster do? How will their first official day back go?_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone:D

I'm very sorry to say this, but I fucked up. I accidently deleted all of my pm's, with people asking to continue my stories. So, it would be great if you could either review this, or send them again. Very sorry about that.

I'm getting back into the writing thing, just not for Twilight anymore. If any of you are Sarah Dessen fans, and have read Along for the Ride, then it would be awesome for you to check it out. It's called The Ride That Never Ends.

Thanks so much,

DeadlyPrecious


End file.
